


Thoughtless Night

by aimarooney



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: By @clarkimagines (on tumblr): Hey! Can you write something with the MCU where the reader gets in over their head on a mission and Carol Danvers comes and rescues them? Thank you! 💙
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Thoughtless Night

Being able to read minds made you a very large asset to SHIELD. It also meant that you were undercover a lot which was fine with you, you quite enjoyed it. But having to bartend at a gang’s bar was not your definition of fun. 

But you had to admit you were getting a lot of information. The first part didn’t even include your ability, you were finally able to get a proper head count on their size. That was easy. Pinpointing who was in charge was a little harder, but once you had managed to figure it out, you locked your ability onto him and those who surrounded him. 

You were easily reporting back to headquarters and they did whatever they do with that information. You knew they were busting some of their weapons deals, you were hearing the commotion it was causing.

The second you heard it, you should have reported to SHIELD and let them know. But it was just a passing thought, and it wasn’t even from one of the heads, so you ignored it. It made sense that they assumed there was a mole, lots of busts means that someone’s got to be talking. No way did they know it was you. You were never anywhere near them when they actually spoke about it, you made sure of that. 

This was your biggest mistake. You just continued to report deals and drops they were having and any other suspicious activity. You went from the bar back to your apartment you were using for this mission, sometimes going to a coffee shop before your shift. 

Today was a little different then normal. You felt like you were being watched even in your apartment. You swept it for any bugs or cameras but couldn’t find anything. You paused yourself and tried to stretch your mind, but still nothing. You sighed and decided you were just making yourself paranoid. But as you went to the coffee shop you still had the feeling of being watched. You couldn’t shake it but you got ready for work anyway. That was your second biggest mistake. 

As soon as you entered the bar you could feel something off, there was tension in the atmosphere. Again you ignored it, figuring it was from the big bust that had happened yesterday, SHIELD had got their second in command and you were sure they weren’t happy about it. 

You continued to go through your own routine. You were disappointed in yourself with how long it took you to realize that you couldn’t hear anyone’s thoughts. You tried to calm the panic that it caused you. You had a way of putting up a wall if you really focused and wanted to but it was a strain and you currently weren’t doing it while you were meant to be undercover. 

You took a deep breath and tried to focus on anyone’s thoughts but nothing came to you, not even something small. As you turned around facing the people in the bar, you came face to face with the mob boss, Antonio.

“Something wrong sweetheart?” He asked with a devious smile. What on earth could he have done to you. You started to back away from him but he reached out and caught your arm. “Not so fast missy” 

You could have easily broken his arm but there were two problems with that, one it would blow your cover and two it would probably lead to an entire bar full of guns pointed at you. You weren’t even able to anticipate what was going to happen, since you couldn’t hear any thoughts. You hadn’t realized how used to the background noise until now, when your head was silent. 

“Now I’m going to let go of you and you’re going to calmly walk around the bar. Don’t think about trying nothing, everyone in here will be on you in a second” He warned. You nodded in understanding. When he let go of you, you did just what he told you. You were careful but you tapped onto the bracelet that Carol had given you, it would send her a distress signal. As much as you hated to admit it, you were in way over your head. 

You just hoped she could get to you in enough time, you would try and make sure to buy her as much time as you could. 

“You and I need to have a talk” He said, putting his hand on your back causing you to flinch. 

“About what?” You asked in as sweet of a voice as you could muster.

“I think you know what.” He glared. 

“I really don’t, I mean, I am a good employee, always on time, and I think I mix some pretty great drinks” You continue to play dumb. 

“Cut the horse-shit” He growled, He then pushed you forward to signal you to start walking. You weren’t sure what else to do. He led you into a back room. You heard the heavy door shut behind him and winced, you were pretty sure you knew what was going to happen. “So (y/n). I know who you are, who you work for, and more importantly, what you are” 

You somehow managed to stay calm, you were locked in a small room with this man, but so far all of your limbs were free so you considered that a win. “And what exactly is that” The second he used your real name you decided the act wasn’t worth it. 

“You’re a supe, a mind reader working for those scums in SHIELD.” He growled. 

“I think you’re mistaken,” You paused, “You’re the only scum here” You should have expected it but were still thrown off by the sudden sting on your face. 

“Now listen here, you bitch” suddenly he was grabbing your chin holding you close to your face. “The only reason you aren’t dead yet is because I could use someone with your talents. The second I decide you aren’t worth it you’re dead meat so you might want to rethink that sass of your.”

You glare at him but don’t say anything, you are supposed to be buying Carol some time. He suddenly pushed you away from him. “So you gonna cooperate?” 

“What do you want me to do?” You asked. 

“Well I need to gain your trust first” He said with a grin that made your skin crawl. “So I have a few Clients I am going to bring in, I think they’re skimming off the top of the barrell and I just want someone with your skills to confirm it.” 

You had to hold back an eye roll, such a waste of time but honestly probably not even real. You’re sure it would just be a test to see if you’d rat on someone or not. “That doesn’t sound to hard” 

“Good, we’ll start in the morning,” He said. He began to walk out of the room but as he reached the door, turned out and socked you right in the gut. You doubled over not expecting the hit. He used this to his advantage and pulled his knee up into your face. 

“Fuck” You groaned but quickly scrambled to your feet, getting into a defensive position. But before either of you could make another move, the door came flying off its hinges into the room. You smiled as soon as you recognized Carol standing in the doorway. 

Unfortunately that smile only lasted a second because before you knew your back was being pressed into Antonio’s body and a cold metal was being pushed into your temple. “Make another move and I will blow her head off” 

To anyone else, it would look like Carol didn’t react, but you could see the panic in her eyes. You two share a look and you gave her the slightest nod, before simultaneously throwing your elbow into his stomach and your head back. You used the moment his grip loosened to swing out of his grip and ripped the gun from his hand and immediately had it pointed at you. Carol’s fists were glowing, obviously ready to blast him if need be. 

“So you gonna cooperate?” You asked with a smug grin. You were given a glare but his hands went up. “Good choice.”

A moment later, a group of other agents made their way into the room and took him and the gun from your hand. It wasn’t long before you were left with Carol. 

“Carol” You sighed, she pulled you into a hug quickly. You buried your face into her chest, relaxing in her arms. You pulled away from her, “Carol, I-I can’t hear anything” You said on the verge of tears, your adrenaline was starting to settle and you were reminded of the terrifying fact that somehow this gang had managed to neutralize your powers but they hadn’t affected Carol at all. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, let’s get you home and see if it wears off. If not then we can have SHIELD check you out” Carol said, brushing your hair out of your face. “Come on love, let’s get you cleaned up and at home.” 

You went through a haze as you were checked over and given a short report. They let you go without a full debrief as long as you promised to go in first thing in the morning which you agreed to. Agents were cleaning out your ‘apartment’ while Carol took you to your two’s actual apartment. 

“Carol I’m not going to be able to hear any thoughts anyway” You started to panic, you used to love how your apartment had provided you with solitude and one of the things that drew you to Carol was not being able to hear her thoughts. 

“We’ll open a window” She said sweetly, opening a window immediately in your bedroom.

“Thank you” You sighed, “Now let’s go to bed”

“Can I yell at you for being stupid first?” Carol asked, giving you a short pointed look. “I have a hard time believing you didn’t know something was off.”

You sighed, knowing she was right. “You’re right. I knew they were aware of a mole for a week but I had no idea they suspected me but I should have reported it anyway. But as soon as I realized I was in trouble I contacted you” 

“What if I hadn’t been available, or was off world?” Carol asked, you could hear the fear in her voice. Her voice dropped. “What if I couldn’t have got to you in time.”

“You did though.” You quickly made your way to her “You were there and I’m okay. And I promise to be more careful next time”

Carol nodded then, pulling you towards her into a passionate kiss, which you happily returned wrapping your arms around her shoulders. “I love you” She mumbled against your lips. 

“I love you more” You responded with a smile kissing her again. As you did you heard a stray thought of someone slip into your head. You let out the tension in your shoulders, and gave all your focus to the women of your dreams.


End file.
